Manos Frias
by Franksfiction
Summary: Otra expedición fuera de los muros, nada distinto a las otras seis que ya a participado el capitán Levi Ackerman en su división con Farlan e Isabella. / 2/3shots Rivietra en el desarrollo de la trama. / Situado antes de que Levi gane su renombre. / Cuarto fic del reto con Hiyorin Nishiyama.


**Reaparecí luego de 2 meses exactos... Espero no acostumbrarme. Hoy traigo un fic 2shots o 3shots de SnK que espero llegue a al menos 3 géneros, suspenso, acción y romance.**

 **Este capitulo desarrollará el escenario. ¿Como Levi y Petra se conocieron? ¿Que sucedió con Farlan e Isabella? ¿Como entro Auruo al escuadrón Levi? ¿Como nace el escuadrón Levi? En este fic explico todo desde mi visión (?)**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, en cambio, este escrito si es de mi autoría y no tiene fines de lucro.**

 **Manos Frías: Capitulo uno - 3004 palabras.**

 **Capitulo uno: Escuadrón de ladrones.**

* * *

El filo de su mirada se confundía en el distante amanecer. Los mantos de nubes se habían dispersado dejando a la vista un día soleado algo húmedo, las nubes oscuras manchaban el horizonte. La brisa se acercaba, y le acariciaba el rostro, causándole algunas molestias y gestos gélidos. Con el partir del manto esponjoso, la luz solar azotaba directamente en las cabezas, pero nada lo haría retroceder a él ni a sus compañeros de escuadrón, esos que dependían de él.

Sería la sexta expedición en la que participaba el "escuadrón de operaciones especiales", que hasta ahora solo se habría dedicado a escoltar fuera de los muros e instruir a los cadetes recién ingresados que aspiraban al cuerpo de exploración, es decir, nada especial.

Erwin se ausentó, dejó al capitán Lawrence a cargo de la expedición.

Al mando izquierdo detrás del Capitán al mando estaba el escuadrón de operaciones especiales, —mas conocido como "el escuadrón de ladrones", que estaba conformado por solo tres ex-mafiosos de los bajos barrios y dos tipos que decidieron confiar en el capitán de aquel escuadrón— a la retaguardia del Capitán estaba el escuadrón de Hanyi, compuesto por soldados muy capaces, de lo mejor del cuerpo de exploración —al menos en cuanto reconocimiento— y a la derecha de la formación se encontraba el escuadrón de suministro, que se encargaba de proveer de alimentos, montar los campamentos, y mantener los equipos de maniobras en forma fuera y dentro de algún altercado con titanes, liderado por Gloria Lethien, una mujer rubia de renombre a lo largo de todos los muros por pasar de ser una médica y _sirenista_ en casos de desastre, a convertirse en la capitana de la división de apoyo y suministro del cuerpo de exploración.

Eufóricos, y repartidos por detrás de todas las formaciones se encontraban los jóvenes y ambiciosos recién ingresados, que irían a su primer expedición, sin saber lo que las afueras les podían proponer.

Ese día encarnó la brisa seca y rapaz en los dedos de quienes levantaron las puertas y llamaron al capitán Lawrence.

—¡Ya puede dar comienzo a la expedición! — Decían los gritos.

—¡Señores y señoras, hoy damos comienzo a la trigésimo novena expedición a las afueras de los muros! ¡A mi marcha, avanzad y mantener la formación! —Anunció el capitán superior y se lanzó al galope.

—Aquí vamos. - Dijo Auruo, dirigiéndose a Gloria.

—Si... hay que disfrutar esta expedición. —Se lanzó al galope detrás del capitán superior, manteniendo un gesto desorbitante en su rostro, triste, muy poco común en ella.

—¿Sucede algo? —Comenzó a marchar detrás de ella, manteniendo la formación— ¿Es por eso de...

—Ni lo menciones —Lo interrumpió gritando para que lo escuchase, el ruido de los crines azotando el suelo sofocaba su voz, siempre manteniendo la marcha— no puedo creer que después de tanto vayan a desestimar al escuadrón... Sabes, seguimos siendo necesarios.

—Es cosa del alto mando, ya sabes, quieren eliminar puestos en este escuadrón hasta lograr un grupo de suicidas que salen de los muros -le recalcaba Auruo— a los poderosos les conviene tener a la población dentro.

—Siempre es bueno cultivar una población ignorante —Acompañó Gloria.

—Como sea, no me importa en realidad.

—A veces me gustaría ser un poco como tú.

—¿Un poco como? —Sonrió Auruo

—Imbecil, un poco imbecil. —Rió Gloria

Las nubes crecían nuevamente, de verse en un plano distante pasaban a tenerlas de escolta, cada vez más encima. La luz de a poco iba desapareciendo.

A la retaguardia se encontraban los iniciados y el escuadrón básico comandando por Lawrence, que hoy estaba a cargo de todos.

Ahí estaba la iniciada Ral, que sin conocer a nadie y sin idea de a que se enfrentaba marchaba al galope tardío, lo que causó quejas de quienes estaban detrás, siendo que ella estaba en la primer linea de la formación, a penas un par de cientos de metros de la formación de Hanyi.

Su paso manchaba desconfianza, el césped invadido entre crines y dudas. No sabía si había decidido correctamente. Sus padres siempre la apoyaron en todas sus decisiones, incluso cuando les comentó que quería dedicarse al trabajo mas absurdo de todos. Y ella aun estando ahí, en medio del galope, su primer expedición fuera de los muros, un lugar prohibido e inalcanzable, incluso ahí dudaba. Todo a flor de una buena causa, dejar de esperar algo de los demás, y tomar iniciativa, para cambiar la idea de que ese trabajo era absurdo; era su trabajo, el más riesgoso tal vez, el mas difícil tal vez, pero jamás el más absurdo.

La formación tenía una gran longitud de división a división, al menos trescientos metros entre cada una. Y si alguna paraba o se desalineaba, tardaría en desorbitar al resto, y fue lo que pasó, pronto los iniciados dejaron de ver a la división de suministro, y fue que uno de los soldados al frente que habían asignado como encargado, ordenó a Petra que avise a los de más adelante del altercado de los encargados del suministro.

Petra lanzó una bengala azul clara, casi cielo que esa tarde era naranja y gris, indicando movimiento de mensajero —que solo dichos mensajeros tenían— y se largó al galope hasta el escuadrón de Hanyi que debería estar entre cuatrocientos y setecientos metros adelante, los habrían perdido de vista tras una leve deformación en el terreno que imposibilitaba ver.

Llego rápido al punto pero no encontró a nadie, justo en ese lugar logró ver una bengala verde al este, avisando al mensajero de un cambio de formación y que debía ir donde lanzasen la bengala amarilla, que indicaba el cambio de ruta, y de no divisar más bengalas que aquella, reunirse en el punto donde lanzaron esa misma — la verde.

No alcanzó a notar más que esa bengala, así que se dirigió a donde la lanzaron.

Llegó rápidamente, recorrió algo de un kilómetro para llegar donde la habían lanzado, y alcanzó a notar una división a penas integrada por cinco soldados...

—No... ese escuadrón no... —Se detuvo Petra al pensar, pero al instante continuó su galope.

"El escuadrón de operaciones especiales no fue mas que un invento del comandante Erwin para integrar a los tres ladrones en el escuadrón de exploración, y de esa manera no tener que apresarlos. En la corte todos estuvieron de acuerdo, entrar al escuadrón de exploración era sinónimo de morir." Petra pensaba en las palabras de sus compañeros de división y se aterraba al verles la sombra a los cuatro tipos de mirada fría y a la mujer de gestos extraños.

—Farlan, muévete, ve a acoger al mensajero. —Dijo el capitán sin siquiera voltear a verla.

—Tranquilo Levi, harás que me pierda las bengalas, hay mucho movimiento. —Continuaba el galope del rubio— ¿Habrá sucedido algo? Parece que la señal la iniciaron los becerros.

—Hablando de becerros, ahí tenéis a una iniciada. ¡He, muchacha, apúrate, no tenemos todo el día! —Gritaba Isabella- ¿Eres tú el mensajero que ha iniciado esta fiesta de bengalas?

Si, soy yo. Petr... —Fue interrumpida-

—No me interesa tu nombre. ¿Que ha pasado? —Levi le cortó el diálogo continuando el galope al frente y sin voltear a verla.

—No avistábamos a la división de suministro, ni luego encontré a la elite.

—¿Elite? Acabas de encontrarla. -Isabella soltó una carcajada atroz.

—Ponte seria. ¿Quieres? -Dijo Farlan— disculpa a nuestra compañera, Petra... ¿Podrías decirnos más?

—No hay nada más, la vuestra fue la única bengala que divisé...

En el instante una bengala negra sacudió las nubes grisáceas que atacaban de a poco.

—¡Punto de reunión, emergencia, rápido, moveos, moved el culo carajo, podría morir gente! —Y en un parpadeo el capitán se lanzó a un paso más apresurado, fue disparado de su posición. A pesar de tardar en reaccionar, los demás lograron seguir el paso de Levi.

—Ahora que no nos queda más que cabalgar hasta llegar ¿Me podéis decir sus nombres? —Apuntó a los cuatro que iban a la par de su galope, siguiendo al capitán que lo ignoraba todo.

—Soy Farlan, un placer. —Dijo el rubio, abrió paso una voz tranquila y elegante en su garganta.

—Isabella. -Bostezó la pelirroja.

—Yo soy Erd, es un gusto. -El otro rubio, dejando expuestos sus ojos dorados al sol casi cubierto.

—Me llamo Gunther. —Dijo el de piel a penas morena y ojos café, se veía como el más joven.

—Y él es Levi Ackerman ¿No? —Petra señaló al capitán que se mantenía concentrado y siempre de espaldas, adelante de todos.

—Acertaste -Dijo Isabella y soltó unas cuantas carcajadas.

—Seguro piensas que somos un montón de despreciables. —Farlan lanzó en seco y dio a conocer una cara seria y oscura, distante a aquella risueña que mantenía.

Petra se sobresaltó y guardó silencio acanchando la cabeza.

—Entonces basta de interrogatorio. —Farlan volvió la mirada al frente.

—¡Mierda! —Levi gritó fuertemente deteniendo el galope.

Todos detuvieron a los caballos en la elevación que habitaba nada más que el silencio, Levi y su caballo.

El plano era horrible, el pasto estaba habitado por las carretas de suministros en pedazos, y los soldados pintaban escarlata con su esencia, repartidos por doquier, fallecidos.

Repentinamente el capitán bajó del caballo y corrió hacia una carreta, había una muchacha joven con una pistola de bengalas en la mano, la carreta le había caído encima, se desangraba y a penas podía ver.

—El capitán Levi ¿No? —Dijo escupiendo sangre al ver que Levi se arrodillaba frente ella.

—Qué... ¿Qué pasó? —A penas escupía -¿Qué... —No podía terminar la frase sin explotar en furia.

—Los titanes atacaron, fue rápido, rapidísimo. -Decía torpemente- no tuvimos tiempo siquiera de lanzar bengalas, y a demás no estábamos preparados con todas las carretas —Tosía y expulsaba un liquido negro rojizo entre palabras— algunos lograron refugiarse en aquel bosque —y logró señalar un montón de bosques a no mucha distancia.

Levi se paró, y acompañado con gritos comenzó a empujar la carreta para sacarla.

—No... Déjeme, es inútil... —Escupía la joven— Solo dígale a mi madre... Que morí haciendo lo correcto... Y que papá estaría orgulloso...

Levi transformo su rostro desesperado por uno totalmente estoico, resignado.

—Lo haré. —Eventualmente volvió a agacharse y tomo la chaqueta de la joven, y corto la parte del escudo. —Moriste haciendo lo correcto.

—Mi madre se apellida Mitterrand... —Dijo y se recostó con los ojos cerrados sobre el suelo— Gracias...

Levi se volvió hasta el caballo a paso lento, donde estaban los demás miembros del escuadrón y Petra.

Cuando llegó fue la primera vez que mantuvo contacto visual con Petra, y automáticamente recordó aquella tarde en la calle...

Esa tarde el sol irradiaba un tono naranja a la par de su caída, que a pesar del aspecto caluroso, una brisa de invierno paseaba y ayudaba a la gente a andar mas cómodos.

Se le acercó un hombre, ni muy alto ni muy bajo, peinado corto, flequillo, pelirrojo casi rubio, color naranja más bien. Era bastante mayor, cincuenta años tal vez, y parecía tener problemas respiratorios. Al acercarse empezó a acompañarle el paso.

—Usted es el capitán Levi ¿No? —Decía y se le apresuraba la respiración, se volvía grotesca y ruidosa.

—Si, soy yo. ¿Necesita algo? —Lo miró de reojo y notó que se mantenía risueño ante él.

—Verá, tengo una hija que... —hacía pausas por la respiración agitada— ...que pronto entrará en el escuadrón, y realmente me encantaría que usted la tuviera en cuenta para su escuadrón... —volvía a pausar— ... Es una persona muy insegura a veces, pero tiene un gran carisma.

Levi refilaba su mirada atónito. No podía creer que un tipo desconocido le confiara su hija... A él, el mafioso de los bajos barrios.

—¿Por que a mi escuadrón?

—Sé quién es usted, capitán... —El sujeto respondía entre bostezos de cansancio— ... Y no lo juzgo por su pasado...

Volvió a quedarse atónito.

—Ya debo irme... —agregaba— ... Espero que considere mi petición... La conocerá por Ral.

Levi guardó ese nombre muy bien, y más cuando vio desvanecerse al sujeto entre la muchedumbre del mercader que por ahí pasó en la caminata del capitán.

Recordó esa tarde calurosa y fría en cuanto vio a Petra, le recordó a ese sujeto que a penas podía hablar y andar a la vez.

—Dime, mensajero ¿Cual era tu nombre? —Se dirigió Levi a Petra que aun permanecía en su caballo.

—Petra Ral, capitán.

—Dile a tu padre que voy a considerar su petición.

Petra escuchó y no entendió. Su padre no le había dicho nada.

Levi comprendió por aquel mirar perdido, que el sujeto no había mencionado nada de aquella tarde a Petra.

—No estoy segura de entender. —Solo menciónaselo a tu padre —Dejó caer una expresión casi alegre por a penas centésimos y volvió su cara estoica hacia el lado del pequeño bosque a lo lejos— ahora debemos dirigirnos hacia allí, la joven me dijo que había refugiados allí.

—¿Que hay de la chica? —Aventuró Farlan, a lo que Levi sacó del bolsillo un escudo bordado con alas cruzadas, una blanca y otra azul.

—Que murió haciendo lo correcto, como nosotros lo haremos algún día.

Farlan había entendido solo con ver el escudo, pero Levi quiso guardar esa frase en la mente de todos los presentes.

—Mitterrand, recuérdenme escribir a ese nombre.

—Claro. —Respondió rápidamente Gunther.

Petra admiró todo lo sucedido, lo respetuosos que eran ante la muere. —"¿Que no eran ladrones sin corazón?" —Pensó.

—Marchando, que podrían necesitar ayuda. —Dijo Isabella hacia el capitán.

Levi asentó, montó el caballo y cabalgaron hasta los bosques.

Al llegar y a poco de adentrarse en el bosque vieron una bengala negra invadir el cielo.

—¡Mierda, emergencia! —Gritó el capitán al ver.

—No te preocupes Levi, yo e Isabella marcharemos a ver, no está muy lejos de aquí —Farlan tomó por el hombro a Levi y lo vio directamente. —Ayuda a quienes estén aquí y reúnete con nosotros con una bengala de las tuyas —Se refería a una bengala azul añil que solo poseían los capitanes— y te responderemos en nuestra posición con una roja.

Levi lo miró fijamente por largos segundos.

—No mueran.

—Si lo hacemos, será haciendo lo correcto. ¿No?

—No me vengas con esas estupideces.

—Lo dijiste tu —Rio Isabella tomando a Farlan por el brazo y giró hacia el lugar donde tiraron las bengalas.

Estarán bien, pase lo que pase —Dijo Gunther y volvió a mantenerse en silencio junto a Erd.

Levi entendió a que se refería Gunther, lo vio fijamente esperando una señal de inseguridad, pero ahí estaba el, firme.

El capitán volvió la cara hacia el bosque y notó un caballo.

—Hacia allá vamos.

Se movían hasta donde el caballo que notó Levi y a cada paso notaban mas gente, heridos, muertos y victimas del miedo.

—¡Es el capitán Levi! -Se oyó un grito de esperanza, en partes alegre, en partes desgarrador.

—Divisiones, rápido, necesita saberlas. —Erd dijo fuerte y apresurado pero comprensible.

—Aquí hay becerros y como yo, parte del cuerpo de exploración... Y claro malditos ladrones como ustedes. —Dijo Auruo viendo a los integrantes del escuadrón uno por uno... Su error fue perder de vista a Levi que en cuanto dejó de balbucear se encontró un puñetazo en la cara por parte del capitán.

Levi lo veía tomarse el rostro tendido en el pasto.

—No es de buena educación hablarle asi a quienes te van a salvar, y no los metas en el mismo saco a ellos tres, solo son parte de mi escuadrón.

Petra y Erd ayudaban a los heridos, ambos sabían cosas básicas de medicina, mientras Gunther vigilaba por donde habían venido, en busca de titanes y bengalas.

—¿Que paso con los capitanes de sus divisiones? —Gritó Gunther desde lejos.

—Gloria fue la primera en morir... —Dijo Auruo viendo a Levi que aun estaba parado en frente de él, viéndolo. —No pude ...

—Y Lawrence simplemente desapareció. —Lo perdimos de vista en cuanto todo sucedió.

—Entiendo... —Levi vio hacia Gunther— ¿Todos están en condiciones de moverse? —Gritó hacía donde estaba Erd y Petra.

—No hay heridos severos, a penas golpes por caídas de caballos. —Rápido respondió Petra.

—Y hay caballos suficientes, somos treinta y cinco, y tenemos casi cuarenta caballos, podemos llevar de reposo incluso. —Erd comenzaba a ayudar a montar a los heridos.

—Entonces moviéndonos, hay que volver.

—¿Y que hay de Farlan e Isabella? —Erd se dirigió a Levi.

—Petra, tira ésta bengala. —Levi le pasó a la mensajera una bengala azul.

—Si capitán. —Respondió Petra y lanzó la bengala.

Humo azul surcó desde las manos de Petra hasta el cielo, y se desvaneció gradualmente.

—Petra, Auruo, ustedes dos vengan conmigo, esperaremos la señal de Farlan e iremos. Erd, Gunther, guíen a los heridos hasta el campamento que asentamos hace cinco o seis kilómetros y aguarden a que volvamos. —el capitán se mantenía firme y continuaba— Llevaremos los caballos de reposo por si faltan.

—Si mi capitán. —Dijo Erd y comenzó a cabalgar en dirección contraria al bosque. —Vamos todos, seguidme, ya lo habéis escuchado.

En cuanto solo quedaron los tres Auruo preguntó:

—¿Por qué nosotros? Puntualmente yo.

—Porque si Farlan e Isabella murieron necesitaré de ustedes, y de ti porque aprendiste de Gloria.

—Ya veo...

—¿Y si no han muerto? —Preguntó Petra a espaldas de los dos.

—Entonces entrarán a mi división sin razón aparente.

Las nubes que asecharon todo un día tomaban color carbón, y la lluvia de a poco iba brotando de aquel cielo turbio.

Ninguna luz roja iluminaba el plano, y las esperanzas del capitán de ver a sus amigos otra vez iba desapareciendo. Asi esperaron unos quince minutos.

—Hicieron lo correcto. —Suspiró el capitán muy profundamente y dio media vuelta, a la par de Auruo. Pero Petra se quedo allí viendo el manto oscuro de nubes esperando una cortina de humo desplegarse, pero solo encontró gotas de luto.

—Ral, mueva el culo. —Ordenó Levi.

—Capitán... Fíjese. —Dijo Petra y señaló hacia el frente, era una bengala roja que se levantaba sola tras una elevación.

Levi vio a Petra y una luz se encendió en su ser.

—Vamos allá.

* * *

 **Hasta acá dejo el primer capitulo de este fic que promete uno o mas capítulos para darle cuerpo a una historia que gente como yo quisiera saber (?)**

 **Espero sepan perdonar, si es que encuentran, errores de tipeo, fallos obvios y aberrantes y cosas asi, resulta que estoy sin la pc y todo lo hago por el celular ya que estoy de "vacaciones".**

 **Gracias por leer este fic y espero puedan seguirlo, y llegar al prometido romance e.e**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**

 **Edit: Me disculpo por lo escrito a continuación, no es necesario de leerse:**

 **Me encantaría poder desahogarme yo tambien, pero aun más charlar los errores que cometí: Guiones que se pudieron eliminar al subir el archivo como me sucedió ya otras veces, los errores de tipeo, y hasta a veces autocorrecciones del celular, "la poca descripción y mucho dialogo" que aparentemente es pan de cada dia en mis fics, como está clarísimo en Pétalos, o en el mismo fic ganador del "dichoso concurso" (que no es este). Todo esto lo podríamos charlar, y me encantaría que me ayudarás a crecer, pero bueno, al desactivar mensajes privados no tengo que mas hacer que escribir esta información de lo mas vulgar en forma de defensa.**

 **Y antes de que me olvide, ante cada duda que tenía abría el explorador y revisaba distintas wikis, si no por donde mas saber de las personalidades de Farlan e Isabella. Perdón a todos los demás lectores por esto, pero no puedo callarme cuando se habla de mi y lo que hago porque me gusta, y no por ganar un concurso.  
**


End file.
